1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image file system such as an electronic file system provided with memory means such as an optical disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have recently been commercialized electronic file systems utilizing a large-capacity memory such as the optical disk, but such systems have lacked an adequate data input method suitable for a very large memory capacity.
In order to meet such a requirement, there is being developed a system in which the data input speed of the large capacity memory is made higher and an automatic sheet original feeder as already used in electronic copying machines is employed for achieving automatic continuous feeding of the sheet originals bearing data to be filed, thus facilitating the data input operation.
However, in such an automatic sheet original feeder in which an original is ejected upon completion of exposure thereof, the image information may be incorrectly filed since the filing of image information is not necessarily completed when the exposure of the original is completed.
Also, such a conventional automatic sheet original feeder is often unable to detect a feeding failure of originals such as double feeding or a skewed original in feeding, so that such originals are read and the images are filed in such a feeding failure state. Furthermore, even if such a feeding failure is detected, it is extremely difficult to store the information of such an original in the exact order of its pages.
Furthermore, even though detecting means is provided for detecting such a feeding failure, it has been necessary to interrupt the continuous feeding operation of originals, to manually extract the incorrectly fed original for correcting the position thereof, and to re-start the feeding operation, and such procedure has been a major obstacle to achieving an easy and automatic feeding of originals.
As explained above, such a conventional method of data input is still defective though improvements are being made for automating and facilitating data input with the automatic sheet original feeder, and is unable to fully exploit the high-speed performance and simplicity of such an automatic feeder as a manual procedure is required once a feeding failure of an original occurs. In this manner the above-mentioned method is unable to provide (an enough) satisfactory work efficiency and to fully utilize the large capacity which is the principal advantage of the electronic file system.